Chihiro's Visit
by harrypotterfan687
Summary: Chihiro, tattered and lost, suddenly finds herself in the Spirit World... Ch. 2 up.
1. Default Chapter

**Chihiro's Visit**  
by harrypotterfan867  
beta-read by Tifa (website: riku.nu) 

~*~ 

_Chapter One_

Chihiro Ogino stared sadly out of her window. It had been two whole years since she moved to her new house. She was not miserable, as she had predicted. Her schoo was actually pretty great, she had new friends, and her new room was painted her favorite shade of yellow. She asked her parents to fix up her room so it looked like a bath house room. It would remind her of Abura-Ya… Chihiro sighed as she remembered the bath house of the spirits. How she missed it there. She tried to forget about it, but she couldn't. She had friends there: Kamaji, Lin, Baby Boh, No-Face, Zeniba (or Granny), and, most of all, Haku. She missed Haku so much, it was like having a constant stomachache. She remembered the way she rode on him in his dragon form, how he helped her save her parents, how he had escaped death at the last minute. Every night before she went to sleep, she pictured Haku's kind face when he remembered his real name, The Kohaku River. Chihiro would almost be glad to see the greedy, sharp-tongued ruler of Abura-Ya, Yubaba just to be sure it hadn't been a dream. She knew the way to Abura-Ya, but her parents never went back there. They had forgotten all about that place. Chihiro got up and dragged herself to bed, thinking of Haku's last words to her. 

_'I promise we'll see each other again. I promise.'_

She cried herself to sleep. 

The next morning, Chihiro went downstairs, ate her breakfast, and dragged herself around the house. It was summertime, and she was allowed to go wherever she wanted for as long as she wanted, to a friend's house, to the Ramen House fast-food place, even to the public bath house, all by herself. 

'It's good to be twelve,' Chihiro would sometimes think. 

"Mom! I'm going on a bike ride!" she called upstairs. 

"All right, be back at six!" called her mother. "We're having your favorite, dumplings and ramen!" 

"Great!" cheered Chihiro. She ran out and climbed onto her new bicycle. "Bye, Daddy!" she called into the garage. She pedaled down the hill, feeling better than she did last night. Suddenly, her bike swerved off the road and hit a rock. She bumped off the path to town, and bumped into the woods. 

Bumpbumpbumpbumpbumpbump... 

"AIIIEEEE!!! HELP!!!" screamed Chihiro, as tree branches whipped her face and tore her shirt and pants. Rocks made holes in her tires, making the ride even bumpier. Then her front tire hit a boulder. 

CRASH! 

"Oooohhh…" Chihiro moaned as she steadily got up. Her bike was beyond repair. Her clothes were dirty and almost torn off her body. She had cuts and bruises all over her face, arms and legs. Where was she? She looked around; she was on a stone path. It looked oddly familiar. Then she saw it, a round stone statue of an old lady, lodged in the trees. Chihiro almost cried out in happiness. 

She knew where she was! She took off running down the path. Soon, she reached the tunnel. She didn't stop running, and ran right through it. She ran over the green hills, past all the restaurants, and found it… Abura-Ya! 

~*~ 

Sorry the first chapter is so short. I hope you like the fanfic so far, I have it all written out already. If you want to read more, please review! Thank you! ^_^ 


	2. chapter 2

**Chihiro's Visit**  
_by Harrypotterfan867  
beta-read by Tifa (website: riku.nu)_

~*~ 

Chapter 2 

Chihiro was so happy to see the Abura-ya, that she didn't remember that it was still daytime. Could she enter the bath house now? Chihiro suddenly remembered that she got into the bath house by eating the fruit that Haku gave her. She began to panic-she didn't know where to find it. 

Chihiro ran through the field and into the area with the restaurants. She ran through each stand, searching. Finally, she found a pile of cherry-like berries lying among other foods in a small restaurant and pocketed them. She thought about what her parents would think, but she would stay a couple days in Abura-Ya. She would be visiting. Her parents would be scared silly, but it wouldn't matter. She would simply say she found an abandoned theme park and stayed there, trying to fix up her bike. Perfect. 

Chihiro waited until night, walking in and out of restaurants, reading signs, and lying in the grass. Finally, the sun set behind the clouds. She raced to Abura-Ya. Some spirits were already there. 

'I'd better hold my breath across the bridge,' Chihiro thought. 'Some of those spirits may still not like me.' So, she took a deep breath and raced over the bridge. At the edge, she put her foot on the ledge and breathed. Now everyone could see her, but no one seemed to notice her. She sneaked around the back, out the back gate, and ran down the stairs to the boiler room. 

Opening the door quietly, she peeked inside. Kamaji was still there. He was grunting as he rolled out herbal salts for the baths. The Soot Balls were working hard, but stopped and began chattering when they saw her. 

"Kamaji! Oh, Kamaji!" Chihiro cried out. Kamaji turned with a start. 

"Sen?!" Kamaji shouted in half joy, half utter surprise. She smiled. Everyone here called her Sen. It was the name Yubaba gave her. "Sen, you've come back!" cried Kamaji, as he half-strangled her in a many-armed hug. 

She laughed out loud as she hugged him back. He told her that he put a spell on himself so he would not forget her, no matter how hard he tried. The Soot Balls hopped up and down with joy. 

"I've saved your uniform" said Kamaji, proudly. "I knew you'd need it again." 

"And you were right!" said Chihiro. As she put it on, she remembered something. "Kamaji, I want you to know my true name. It's Chihiro." 

"Ah, such a lovely name," said Kamaji with a warm smile. "It suits you well." 

They talked for a little while, about what's been happening at Abura-Ya. Kamaji said that actually everybody missed her, even the Frog-men! Chihiro was surprised--not a lot of people liked her much the last time she was at Abura-Ya. She told Kamaji about all the privileges she had now that she was twelve. Kamaji wasn't surprised. 

"You're such a responsible girl," he said. "I believe you deserve those privileges." They talked for a little longer, then suddenly, the slide door in the wall opened. 

"Lin!" Chihiro ducked behind Kamaji's stool. It was Lin. Lin got out, and brought Kamaji's bowl to him. Then she began feeding the Soot Balls. Chihiro sneakily rushed behind Lin. 

"Hi, Lin!" she called. 

"Huh?" Lin turned, but Chihiro ducked in front. "Who's there?" asked Lin, suspiciously. Chihiro smiled. 

"It's only been two years, and you don't recognize my voice?" she said, acting offended. Lin turned again. This time, she saw Chihiro. "What a dope!" cried Chihiro happily. 

"Sen! Oh my gosh, Sen!" 

"Chihiro, my name is Chihiro!" Chihiro said. 

"Whatever Sen, I'm sooo glad to see you!" She scooped up Chihiro and hugged her. "C'mon, you!" she said. "Everybody will want to see you!" 

"Really?" asked Chihiro. 

"Geez, I think Yubaba missed you! Come on!" Chihiro followed Lin. 

"Bye, Kamaji!" Chihiro called. Kamaji waved on of his many hands. 

Lin wasn't kidding. Everyone greeted Chihiro warmly, especially the people she worked with. She waved to everyone, until… 

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" 

It was Yubaba! She rushed down all the stairs in a split second. Everyone gasped and went straight back to work, except Lin, who had Chihiro clinging to her side. Chihiro was suddenly afraid. What if Yubaba still didn't like her? 


End file.
